A Solo Guide for The Huntress.
Traps and their functions 'Proximity Mine Trap' An explosive blast instantly damages all nearby enemies when this trap is triggered. Mana Cost: 40 Defense Units: 3 Where to place: Place it at bottlenecks and junctions where enemies will be bunched together in groups so it can inflict damage on a lot of enemies. ''' Gas Trap Emits coughing gas when detonated, stunning all nearby enemies for the duration. Mana Cost: 30 Defense Units: 2 Where to place: Very effective in combination with the Ethereal Spike Trap so enemies are stopped and damaged. Place it where enemies cannot avoid it. Inferno Trap When this trap is triggered, a circle of flame damages all enemies within it over time. Mana Cost: 60 Defense Units: 3 Where to place: Place it where enemies cannot avoid it and place it where it will block enemies from the Eternia Crystal. [[Darkness Trap| Darkness Trap']] When this trap is triggered, a cloud of darkness makes enemies lose their current target. Mana Cost: 70 Defense Units: 5 Where to place: Place it where enemies would usually attack you. Also works effectively against Archers who hang in the back sniping at blockades; forcing them to walk into the defense. [[Ethereal Spike Trap|' Ethereal Spike Trap']] When this trap is triggered, a single enemy on the trap area is skewered for massive damage. Mana Cost: 80 Defense Units: 4 Where to place: Where enemies will stand when they attack the Eternia Crystal. This mighty trap can kill enemies fast. Strategy Regardless of your level, a huntress is easy to solo on easy or medium difficulty, and on hard when you have more experience. If you want to solo on insane, you will have to depend on your placement of traps and strategy. You want to place your traps where enemies can't bypass them. The Ethereal Spike Trap works well and does quite a bit of damage. The Gas Trap and Ethereal Spike Trap are often used together for large enemies like bosses or ogres. Weapons and Gear Needed You will need powerful weapons and gear to solo and defend the Eternia Crystal! Upgrade a good weapon to level 10. Same with armour. One of the best armour out there is Godly Pristine armour if you can get some of that you will be good to go once it is upgraded to level 10. When upgrading weapons or gear I recommend putting skill points into either shots per second, ranged damage, or any of your character stats. Abilities '''Piercing Shot'- Shoots an ethereal arrow that passes through enemies, damaging each in turn. This is useful when there are a crowd of enemies at bottleneck points. Invisibility- Become invisibile to enemies while this ability is active. This ability is good for repairing towers without being attacked! Tips & Tricks *On soloing the challenge "Ogre Crush", place ethereal spike traps and gas traps together near where the ogres spawn *When leveling up, you don't need to place that many skill points in speed or hero casting rate if your gear adds a lot of skill points to it *It is good to max out hero health and hero damage. This will make your hero be able to deal and endure more damage! *If you choose the Tower Build you want to put almost all your skill points into tower skills...Put skill points into your hero stats for a DPS build...And put skill points into both for a hybrid build... ---- I hope this has helped someone! I will add some stuff to it later and I might make a multiplayer guide for the huntress! Tell me what you think of this guide! Thanks for reading! Category:Guides